To Make A Friend: APH 100 Day Challenge
by Zephyy
Summary: Alfred maudissait son frère pour lui avoir demandé ça. Mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant qu'il y était. En espérant que cette journée ne finirait pas aussi pourrit qu'elle avait commencé. Et puis d'abord c'est qui ce russe qui connait son nom alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant? (Rating T à cause de Natalia et peut-être d'autres choses plus tard) Traduction!
1. Baume à lèvre

Chapitre 1 - Baume à lèvre

Auteur original: ninjakat405

Couple: RussAme/AmeRuss

Rating: T

Avertissements: Yaoi, UA

Disclaimer: Le manga et ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, le scénario et la fic appartiennent à ninjakat405.

Yo~ Et oui, encore une nouvelle traduction! Et cette fois sur du RussAme parce que y en a pas assez! Et je la commence maintenant parce qu'elle est courte. Enfin...courte...tout est relatif...y a 100 chapitres! Mais ils sont court donc...Je posterait vite je pense, à moins d'avoir vraiment un GROS blocage, je ne posterai cependant pas comme l'auteur un chapitre par jour, c'est trop pour moi!

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Alfred rebondit sur la pointe de ses pieds, son doigt tapotant sa cuisse avec impatience. Son autre main s'enroulait autour de la manche de son sweat-shirt. Faisant la queue, écraser entre deux personnes, entouré d'une centaine d'autres personnes il commençait vraiment à étouffer.

Les yeux azurés passèrent rapidement sur l'horloge sur le mur au-dessus des enregistreurs. Les enregistreurs qui étaient encore très loin.

Il détourna son regard de l'horloge, un éclat de lumière sur ses verres masquant le souci dans ses yeux. L'école allait bientôt commencer –dans environs dix minutes. Il ne pouvait pas être à nouveau en retard. Il perdrait son crédit de classe et il voulait son diplôme le mois suivant.

Mais il avait l'impression que la queue n'avançait pas d'un pouce, les aiguilles tictaquant trop vite dans le cercle.

Alfred lança un regard furieux au petit tube dans sa main. L'étiquette indiquait baume pour les lèvres, mais lui voyait l'instrument du démon.

Tout était de la faute de cette chose stupide. La raison pour laquelle il était coincé là, son enfer personnel, debout ainsi trop près de la personne devant lui dont il pouvait pratiquement sentir l'odeur de déodorant et perdre sa santé mentale comme il pouvait perdre ses crédits de classe.

Si seulement son petit frère ne lui avait pas demandé un stupide tube de baume pour lèvres.

Pourquoi bon dieu Mattie en voulait-il de toute façon? Le baume pour lèvre était, genre, pour les filles. Vous n'avez pas vus des hommes se mettre n'importe laquelle de ces substances sur les lèvres. A part Francis. Alfred frissonna. Mais il était affreux et féminin de toute façon, donc il ne comptait pas.

Qu'est-ce que les caissiers croiraient quand ils verraient l'article? Si c'était une femme, elle aurait un petit sourire satisfait, ou rirait en voix basse –par politesse-, ou croirait qu'il était gay. Si c'était un homme qui travaillait à la caisse où il avait le malheur d'arriver, il rirait clairement et le qualifierait de gay. Et il n'avait pas d'autres articles pour le cacher en dessous! Peut-être que s'il attrapait une barre de chocolat ou un magazine, il pourrait-

"Client suivant s'il vous plait."

Alfred sortit de ses pensées, paniqué, se demandant où était passé le monde devant lui, il déglutit (maudit sois-tu Mattie. Comment peux-tu me faire ça? A ton propre frère?) et arriva au comptoir.

"Bonjour monsieur." Pépita la femme, frappant sur quelques boutons de la caisse enregistreuse.

Au moins elle eut seulement un petit sourire satisfait.

La caissière prit un petit sac en plastique et plaça le tube de baume pour lèvres à l'intérieur. "Ce sera tout?"

Alfred prit précipitamment le sac et rendit l'argent en faisant un signe de tête. "Ouais, merci."

"Passez une bonne journée." Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main pour le client suivant.

Alfred quitta le petit magasin, rangeant sa monnaie et rangeant son sac. Il ne regardait pas où il allait et ne remarqua pas l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le domine.

"Fait attention!"

Alfred ne _le fit pas et ses lunettes s'enfoncèrent contre son visage quand il rentra directement dans l'autre personne._

"Mec, je suis désolé. Je ne regardais pas -"

"J'ai put le voir." Une voix lourdement accentuée vint d'en haut, il leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux violets pâles de l'homme entravant son chemin. Les yeux violets s'élargirent sous la surprise. "Alfred Jones?"

Alfred lui fit un petit sourire, troublé. Comment savait-il son nom? Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu ce type bizarrement grand avant. Et un homme avec de tels cheveux gris pâle et un manteau de vieille mode comme celui-ci, il l'aurait sûrement retenu. "Ouais. Et qui es-tu?"

L'autre fronça les sourcils. "Je suis Ivan Braginsky."

Oh. Un russe. Ca expliquait l'accent. Le nom lui parut seulement vaguement familier, comme s'il l'avait entendu par hasard dans une conversation auparavant.

Le froncement de sourcil du russe s'accentua. "Je suis dans ta classe de physique. Je suis assis derrière toi."

Il y avait un gars derrière lui en classe de physique?

Par le froncement de sourcil sur le visage d'Ivan, Alfred compris que l'exprimer à haute voix ne serait pas l'une de ses meilleures idées. Donc il fallait passer au plan B. Mentir.

"Oh! Ivan! Hey mec! Tu ne parles pas beaucoup en classe", _je pense,_ "et tu es toujours celui qui obtient les meilleurs résultats", _j'espère,_ "même si j'essaye comme un fou." Il sourit en grimaçant.

Ivan le regarda, pas convaincu, les yeux plissés et le sourire d'Alfred se fana quand les yeux restèrent posés sur lui.

"Ouais, bien, c'était une bonne rencontre et tout, mais je vais être en retard, donc…"

Avant qu'Ivan puisse commencer à formuler une réponse, Alfred contourna le géant et se précipita à sa voiture.

Alors le géant russe était assit derrière lui en classe? Depuis quand? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué auparavant?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre quand il quitta le parking, regardant Ivan disparaître dans le magasin.


	2. Photo

Yo~

Je l'avais dit, je le fais! Les périodes entre chaque nouveau chapitre ne seront pas trop longue (après tout les chapitres sont plutôt court, voire même très court et j'avais pas le cœur à vous faire poiroter une semaine pour 2 pages word, et encore...), mais quand assez pour me laisser le temps de traduire tranquillement (même si j'ai une bonne avance pour le moment)

Chapitres traduits: 14/100

Je remercie Thunderdiner et Miss Cactus pour leur review. Pour Thunderdiner, oui, Ivan est un stalker et Alfred est...bah Alfred est Alfred, c'est tout ^^ Pour Miss Cactus, en effet, faut être aveugle (ou s'appeler Alfred?) pour ne pas remarquer un grand russe assit derrière nous...

Je suis contente que ma traduction vous plaise et qu'elle est attirée votre attention. Pour tous les autres qui lisent (ne nier pas, j'ai vu les stat'), merci aussi et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, même infime, je ne mord pas et c'est toujours plaisant.

Sur ce! Bah...Vous allez découvrir qu'Alfred aussi est un bon stalker ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Là!" cria Alfred en claquant le bâton de baume pour lèvres sur le bureau de son frère. Plusieurs élèves levèrent les yeux de leur feuille de travail, distribué par le professeur de la première heure, attiré par le bruit, tandis que beaucoup d'autres poursuivaient, déjà habitué à la nature bruyante du blond et l'ignorant facilement. "J'espère que tu es reconnaissant, parce que le prendre a été dur et j'ai dû passer par une situation stressante, très effrayante!"

Le visage pâle de Matthew fut coloré de rose tandis que les étudiants continuaient d'observer la scène. "Q- c'était si difficile à trouver?"

Alfred devait se pencher près de lui pour l'entendre. Il aimait son frère, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait sa façon de parler bas. Et son embarras n'arrangeait rien.

"Quoi? Non. Ça à juste prit du temps! Je croyais que j'allais être en retard! Mais j'ai littéralement rencontré ce gars, Bragski ou Brandsky ou quelque chose –ce n'est pas important- mais il était vraiment affreux!"

"Tu veux dire Braginsky?"

Alfred cligna des yeux. "Ouais. Je crois que c'est son nom. Mec, je savais même pas que ce géant existait!"

"Mais il ne s'assoit pas directement derrière toi en physique?"

"C'est ce qu'il a dit- Hey, attends! Comment t'en sais autant sur lui?"

Matthew se fit plus petit sur son siège quand son frère aîné se pencha sur son bureau. "Il m'aide quelquefois avec mes devoirs et il a commencé à jouer au hockey avec moi il y a quelques semaines. Tu ne te souviens pas quand je t'ai dis que je rentrerai tard à la maison à cause d'Ivan?"

"Je ne peux jamais entendre tout ce que tu dis." Dit Alfred, l'innocence brillant dans ses yeux. "Mais sérieux? Tu t'entraînes vraiment avec lui?" Matthew hocha la tête. "Il est comment le géant?"

"Il est tranquille, je suppose. Il aime travailler tout seul, mais il est très- pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas toi-même?"

"Quoi?"

"Alfred, tu veux juste que je te dises-"

"Je peux pas t'entendre, bro."

"Alfred!"

"Je vais à la bibliothèque pour l'heure suivante, voir ce que je peux trouver sur lui."

Matthew le regarda partir et soupira. "Ne fais rien de stupide." Chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Alfred laissa tomber une pile de vieux annuaires sur une table de la bibliothèque vide et tira une chaise.

Il fit glisser le premier livre du haut de la pile, basculant à la page des élèves les plus âgés. Assez sûr, sur la deuxième page il y avait une photo du grand M. Braginsky, avec le reste de la classe d'Alfred. Le deuxième livre donna le même résultat; sa photo de l'année précédente. Mais le troisième livre le montra dans un niveau de classe identique au précédent.

_Il a redoublé? Pourquoi? Il a raté ses examens ou quelque chose? Beaucoup d'absence, une rupture ou un combat?_

Ça continuait dans le quatrième livre. Ivan était un étudiant en deuxième année. La même année où Alfred était un étudiant en première année, et il eut confirmation quand il trouva sa propre photo.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ont finis dans la même classe.

Alfred fouilla aléatoirement dans des coupures de presse de l'école, espérant trouver une raison à pourquoi Ivan avait redoublé une année. Tout ce qu'il trouva pour cette année-là était un article énorme sur l'équipe de cross participant au championnat à cause de M. Féliciano et un autre enseignant préféré qui avait prit sa retraite.

Okay, ce type était vraiment ce qu'il disait qu'il était, pensa Alfred en marchant vers la classe de sa troisième heure de cours. Mais ça ne lui apprenait rien de plus sur ce Braginsky.

C'était l'heure de son plan. Le plan 'Faire Connaissance Avec Ce Mec'! Et, quand Alfred passa devant l'infirmerie où une fille avec le genou écorché, il avait le plan parfait.

* * *

Bien! J'espère que ce (court) chapitre vous a plut, je ne m'attarderai pas si ce n'est pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera pour mardi!  
Passez une bonne journée (si vous lisez ça le matin)...


	3. Pansement

Yo~ Oui, je revient d'une absence dont j'ai expliquée les raisons dans "Family Relations", je ne m'attarderais donc pas ici. Je remercie Miss Cactus et Sternenschwester pour leur review, je remercie les autres lecteurs.

Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez que, non, Alfred ne sait pas jouer la comédie, et que Ivan fait du bénévolat à la Croix-Rouge XD Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Bien. Première phase_, pensait Alfred, s'étant arrêté devant la porte. _Dire bonjour. Okay?_

Il sourit, l'espérant être assez grand et assez joyeux, et pas du tout maladroit comme il se sentait, et il entra dans la salle de classe. Ses yeux volèrent par instinct vers son siège vide, mais il força son regard vers le bureau et le grand homme pâle derrière. Il eut l'impression que ses lèvres souriaient plus facilement.

_Phase une: Dire bonjour._

Alfred tomba sur sa chaise et se retourna. Il fit un sourire paresseux. "Hey, Braginsky."

Les yeux d'Ivan s'élargirent juste de quelques millièmes de centimètres quand ils se posèrent sur le blond, surpris. Il fit un brusque signe de tête. "Privyet, Jones."

"Donc, tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais être assit ici."

"Nyet. Pourquoi le ferais-je?"

Alfred haussa les épaules, embarrassé par la façon dont le ton morne d'Ivan tenait la conversation. Son regard se baissa vers le sol sous la déception avant qu'il ne se retourne en avant encore une fois.

Les yeux d'Ivan se rétrécirent sous les soupçons. Alfred fit un signe de tête pour lui-même quand il fit face au devant de la classe, ignorant l'ennuyeux regard furieux dans son dos. Bien, donc ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait planifié, admit Alfred à lui-même, mais Ivan ne l'avait pas complètement ignoré! C'était un début n'est-ce pas?

Peu importe, la phase une de Faire Connaissance Avec Ce Mec était complète!

Maintenant…la phase deux. Attirer son attention.

Il aurait besoin du moment parfait.

L'occasion arriva quand l'enseignant marcha dans la pièce pour distribuer les feuilles de travail à la vitesse de la lumière.

L'idée lui était venue quand il avait vu le genou écorché de la fille. Ou, plus précisément, les perles de sang coulant sur la peau contusionnée.

Quelle meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un que d'être blessé?

Ca arriva quand il prit le papier, l'attrapant vite. Il ne put retenir une petite grimace de douleur quand le papier fendit la peau de son pouce. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce que la feuille de travail soit sur son bureau.

"Oh merde, je saigne!" Alfred fit un grand spectacle en serrant fortement le doigt blessé.

Ivan jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du blond avant de retourner à son travail.

Alfred, déçu par la réaction, fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna. Ivan réprima un soupir.

"Mec, le papier m'a coupé!"

"Je peux le voir."

"Je saigne! Mec, ça pique, ça fait mal!" se plaint Alfred.

Ivan leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation face au rouge sur la peau coupée. "Ca n'a pas l'air aussi grave que ce que tu dis."

"Tu t'es jamais coupé avec un papier? Ca pique!"

"Si. Ca pique. Un peu."

"Ca fait mal." L'américain fit la moue. "Hey, t'as un pansement?"

Ivan cligna les yeux avant de marmonner un rapide, "Je vais regarder" et de se pencher pour fouiller dans son sac. Il hocha la tête et fouilla dans une autre poche. Sa main revint, un pansement fortement serré dans sa prise.

"Oh, merci mec." Dit Alfred en attrapant le pansement devant lui. "Je t'en dois une!" Il montra un rapide sourire.

Ivan fit un signe de tête.

Vers la fin de l'heure, Alfred avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Pas sur sa feuille de travail, évidemment, mais sur son plan pour faire connaissance avec le russe.


	4. Etoile filante

Yo~ Mmh...D'après mon planning secret, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier...Mais bon, j'étais trop fatiguée et j'étais dans une mauvaise passe alors je l'ai pas fait. C'est pas grave, je me rattrape aujourd'hui ^^

Concernant les reviews, je remercie Miss Cactus et Akahime-sama, je suis heureuse de savoir que ma/mes traduction(s) n'est/ne sont pas mauvaise(s), mais qui ne parle pas un traitre mot de cette foutue langue qu'est l'anglais (une création de Diable, je vous le dit!)

Dans ce chapitre bah, vous verrez que (bizarrement?) le plan d'Alfred bah...a des effets inattendus, que Matthew est la voie de la sagesse et que Dieu existe! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Alfred souffla et appuya son menton dans le creux de ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux quand il s'assit sur les pas de l'escalier du porche. Ses yeux bleus luisant regardaient une file de fourmi traverser la dalle de béton, une moue enfantine ayant remplacé le sourire des heures auparavant.

Ses lèvres étaient baissées par le poids de la déception. Le manque d'avancement dans son plan.

Alfred pouvait jurer qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à se retourner ou à dire la première voyelle du nom d'Ivan, celui-ci poussait un petit soupir. Beaucoup de gens lui disaient qu'il était ennuyeux. Alfred était-il ennuyeux? Alfred ennuyait-il Ivan?

Il fit la grimace. Il essayait juste de parler, essayait d'en faire un ami.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la mince bande couvrant sa petite coupure.

Etait-ce tout ce qui les reliait pour lui, pour tous les deux? Un petit pansement? Une coupure pour lui rappeler tout…bien, ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble à part la réunion maladroite devant le magasin.

Parfait alors. Allait-il symboliser tout les moments amusants qu'ils pourraient /jamais/ avoir? Les pansements étaient censés cacher la laideur des coupures et réparer les choses. Pas les déchirer un peu plus.

Alors ce pansement serait le début pour Alfred de recouvrir toute la laideur de ne pas savoir qu'Ivan était dans sa classe! Ca ressemblait au début où il préparait leur amitié future!

Maintenant, si seulement Ivan était d'accord avec tout ça…

Alfred ne croyait pas que le fait d'exprimer ses pensées à haute voix à l'homme aux yeux violets serait bien. Et juste avec les réactions du premier jour, il pouvait dire qu'Ivan ne croyait pas que des amis convenables soient bons pour sa santé. Santé mentale probablement.

Alfred poussa un soupir et pencha la tête en arrière, pouvant maintenant regarder la lune chasser le soleil du ciel. La coloration pourpre, suivit par le noir et les ténèbres essayaient de griffer la terre, aspirant la lumière et la dispersant autour de la terre jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité ai fusionné et engloutit la terre entière.

Son œil capta un mouvement et il perçu un éclat de lumière, la queue d'or d'une étoile filante. Une autre suivit rapidement sa sœur.

"Des étoiles filantes. Fait un vœu."

Alfred se retourna pour voir son petit frère le rejoindre, le visage penché pour suivre les chemins des lumières mourantes.

_Oh ouais._ Alfred posa un doigt sur le plastique enroulé autour de son pouce. _Je n'ai besoin de pas grand-chose, vraiment. Mais, s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose comme un peu d'aide pour parler à Ivan, ce serait super. Oh, mais rendez-le évident, parce que vous savez comment je suis mauvais et lent pour ce truc, ok? Merci!_ Il sourit.

Matthew s'assit un peu plus près de lui et prit le visage rayonnant de son frère. "Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité?"

"Si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas."

* * *

Alfred attendit aux signes durant toute la journée suivante. Le matin il lu tout soigneusement, faisant attention à tous les mots dans le journal, les prospectus et la feuille de calcul. Il lu même les panneaux de signalisation. Mais il n'eut pas l'impression que 'Arrêt ici' soit très significatif. Ou positif.

Ainsi, quand il marcha dans la classe de physique, il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il voulu partir dans un immense discours avec Ivan, en déclarant ouvertement qu'il voulait qu'ils soient amis. Mais cet 'Arrêt ici' lui paru alors fortement être un signe.

Alfred était tranquille. Et il resta tranquille. Il ne se retourna pas. Il attendait.

Et Ivan était tranquille. Ivan ne l'admettait pas.

Il énervait Alfred.

"Hé Ivan-"

"Jones, je-"

Les deux clignèrent des yeux, leur bouche ouverte pour en dire plus, mais attendant l'autre.

Alfred se lança en premier en gloussant légèrement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mec?"

"J'avais pensé à un truc la nuit dernière et je ne sais pas comment te le demander." Alfred avait l'impression qu'un courrant d'air traversa sa colonne vertébrale. "Tu veux venir manger avec moi à midi?"

Alfred ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'incliner devant le ciel. On avait entendu son souhait!

"Bien sûr Ivan! Je serais là!"


	5. Contrat

Yo~ J'ai prit une décision, celle de finir la traduction de "Larmes de verre" avant les vacances. Pour cette raison je stop provisoirement la traduction de "Family Relations" et "To make a friend"? Plus précisément, je posterai mes chapitres de réserve sans en traduire de nouveau jusqu'à avoir finit la traduction de "Larmes de verre". Pour cette raison, les chapitres de "Family Relations" seront postés le mercredi et ceux de "To make a friend" le lundi. Voila.

Je remercie Miss Cactus pour sa review, sache que leur relation va se mettre lentement en place... Je remercie aussi tous les autres lecteurs anonymes!

Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez que Matthew est plus que la voix de la sagesse et qu'avoir une relation avec un russe, c'est obéir à certaines contraintes ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

Alfred saisi un plateau de déjeuner et prit la nourriture cachée derrière les vitrines de verre comme dans les buffets. Cela lui faisait de la peine, tandis qu'il attendait dans la queue d'enregistrement, qu'il n'y ai aucun hamburger aujourd'hui. Il devrait alors se contenter de la pizza.

Ivan n'était pas dans la file d'attente du déjeuner. En fait, Alfred était sûr qu'il ne l'avait plus du tout vu après la classe de physique Et en réalité, il l'avait cherché pour une fois!

Mais en cherchant Ivan maintenant, il n'était pas très difficile de le trouver. La cafétéria était pleine de conversations, de rires, d'étudiants chahuteurs, mais au bord de tout cela, il y avait quelques tables aux coins de la pièce. C'est là qu'il le trouva. Il était assit seul. A un des coins. Le blond lui fit un sourire hésitant quand il s'assit en face de lui.

"Hey mec, tu voulais que je m'assoie ici?"

Ivan le considéra d'un rapide regard dans la direction de l'américain avant de revenir au livre et papier devant lui.

"Hmm, mec?" Alfred attendit une autre minute, mais après un moment à être ignoré, il changea de tactique et commença à attaquer son repas.

Ivan gribouilla quelques mots sur le papier avant de le faire glisser entre les pages qu'il avait finit de lire et ferma le livre, le plaçant au fond de son sac. Alfred jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la croûte à demi mangée de sa pizza au mouvement. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent sous l'anticipation.

Ivan feuilleta ses chemises, en prit une et l'ouvrit sur la table. Alfred regarda les feuilles de papier. Les yeux violets lurent rapidement les mots manuscrits avant de la faire glisser à travers la table jusqu'à Alfred.

Le blond fourra le reste de la croûte dans sa bouche et la ramassa. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Un contrat."

La confusion s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescent. "Un contrat? Pourquoi? Pour qui?"

"Pour nous. Ou, plus spécifiquement, pour toi." Lui dit posément Ivan.

Alfred, de son côté, paniqua. "Pour moi? Pourquoi?" C'était une ordonnance restrictive? Son désir ne s'était pas vraiment réalisé? Ou c'était Ivan qui allait lui dire qu'il était ennuyeux?

"Depuis notre rencontre fortuite au magasin l'autre jour, il semble que tu prends chaque occasion pour me parler. Et j'ai le sentiment que tu vas continuer à le faire pendant un certain temps."

Et ça allait jusqu'où? Alfred ne pouvait pas dire si Ivan était furieux ou énervé. "Bien, ouais. Je veux que nous soyons ami."

"Mmh, Matthew le croyait aussi en se basant sur ce que je lui ai dit."

"Tu as parlé à Mattie?"

"Évidemment que je l'ai fait. Pourquoi ça te surprend? Je voulais son opinion sur cette affaire comme il est le plus proche de toi, vous êtes des frères et tout."

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça?"

Ivan indiqua le papier toujours dans les mains d'Alfred. "Le contrat est l'idée de Matthew. Il pense que si nous devenons…si nous voulons faire connaissance l'un avec l'autre, ce serait mieux avec des règles simples."

Alfred reporta ses yeux sur le papier. "Donc ta solution est de planifier tes heures et le temps où je pourrais venir?"

"Tu es d'accord?"

"Je signe cette chose et ensuite nous devenons ami?"

"Tu le signes et alors nous ferons connaissance l'un avec l'autre, da."

"Ouais, même chose. Maintenant passe-moi un stylo."

Alfred griffonna son nom en bas du contrat, souriant comme un imbécile. Son plan était presque terminé! Phase une: Succès! Maintenant il avait juste besoin de faire connaissance avec Ivan et ils seraient amis, et la phase deux et trois seraient finies aussi.

Ivan prit le papier, son estomac se tordit à la lueur dans les yeux d'Alfred, se demandant soudain dans quoi il s'était fourré.


	6. Bulle de savon

Yo~ Ah! Tristesse, ma première semaine de vacance est déjà terminée T.T Je me suis dopée durant cette semaine vous pouvez pas imaginer...En 6 jours, j'ai finit de traduire intégralement "Larmes de verre" et "Family Relations" et j'ai traduit plus de 15 chapitre de "To make a friend" O.O Je m'impressionne moi-même. J'aurais pas le même rythme pour cette semaine... (foutu lycée de merde avec le bac à la fin .). M'enfin.

Je remercie Keidrisse et Miss Cactus pour leur review. Oui, signer un contrat sans le lire, c'est mal (et con aussi). Je remercie aussi les lecteurs fantômes ^^

Dans ce chapitre...hm...Le contrat suscite des polémiques, Alfred nous prouve une fois de plus qu'il est blond jusqu'au racine des cheveux voire même plus loin et Matthex prouve que, OUI, il a de l'autorité!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La première chose que fit Alfred quand il rentra à la maison fut de rentrer dans la chambre de son frère, lui faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

"Jésus, Alfred!" cria Matthew (qui parlait toujours trop bas pour qu'Alfred puisse l'entendre). "Ne m'effraie pas comme ça!" Le blond avait hurlé et envoyé sa chaise au sol, ne traçant pas seulement une longue ligne en travers de ses devoirs, mais dispersant aussi ses notes dans la pièce.

"Mais c'est important!" insista Alfred. Il donna les feuilles de papier à son frère. Il s'assit sur le lit, rebondissant avec excitation. "J'ai signé ce papier!"

"Donc Ivan a vraiment suivit l'idée du contrat?"

"Ouais!" Le plus vieux fronça son nez. "Mais il y avait un paquet de règles bizarres et de trucs, comme sur quand je peux et ne peux pas venir ou l'appeler, et n'importe quoi d'autre."

"Bien, ces idées étaient pour lui." Matthew retourna à son travail.

Alfred sautilla du lit jusqu'à l'épaule de son frère. "Pourquoi tu lui parlais?"

"Parce qu'il est venu chez moi avec des questions?"

"Ouais, mais, c'est vraiment bizarre comme ça, qu'il te demande des trucs sur moi."

"Ivan et moi sommes amis; nous pouvons parler de presque tout. Je suis très proche de toi et Ivan voulait savoir la meilleure façon de te manipuler. Donc, il m'a demandé." Matthew soupira devant l'expression toujours septique d'Alfred. "Le lave-vaisselle doit être remplis et lancé. Vas-y et pense à ce que tu vas essayer de dire, okay Al?"

"Ouais, clair. Mais ne devient pas trop solitaire, sinon je reviendrai!"

* * *

Alfred marmonnait pour lui-même quand il rinça une tasse, marquant une pause pour enlever un morceau de nourriture coincé sous son ongle. Il plaça ensuite son verre entre deux autres. Il sourit en dépit de la tâche ennuyeuse.

Parce qu'il arrivait finalement quelque part! Alfred ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tellement être ami avec Ivan, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il est ignoré l'adolescent pendant quatre années. Il voulait connaître ce mec.

Et même s'il n'y avait aucune raison derrière ses actions, ça le rendait toujours heureux.

Alfred était ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas combien l'eau savonneuse coulait du lave-vaisselle jusqu'à ce que ses pieds commencent à être trempés.

Bien…ça n'était pas très important, n'est-ce pas? Il y aurait un peu plus de linge à laver, c'est tout! En plus, il ne voulait pas toucher ce truc visqueux.

Avec un gloussement nerveux, il ouvrit le bouchon de la bouteille et commença à lessiver. Il s'essuya les mains et- oh! Regardez l'heure! Il y avait un match de foot! Super!

Et il ne revint pas dans la cuisine après trois heures. Et quand il le fit, il cria.

"Al, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Il entendit Matthew l'appeler de sa chambre.

Les yeux d'Alfred s'élargirent. Oh non, Mattie ne devait pas le voir. Mattie serait en colère et un canadien de mauvais poil était la pire chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

"Tout va bien?"

"O-ouais, Mattie." Cria-t-il en retour. "T-tout va bien. C'est…c'est juste…une…une araignée!"

Alfred regarda fixement la mer de bulle de savon. Il écrasa la mousse, luttant pour avancer et séparer les paquets.

"OhMonDieu." Cria-t-il en trébuchant, tombant dans la mousse. Il releva le visage, crachant la dose de bulle sur sa langue. "Ew."

"Alfred?"

"C'est une grosse araignée!"

Il y eut un cliquetis et Alfred leva les yeux vers le lave-vaisselle. De plus en plus de bulles de savon se déversait de la machine.

Il devait l'éteindre. Maintenant.

"Si je ne le fais, Mattie peut avoir toutes mes cartes de base-ball."

Alfred était lancé.

Ses doigts serrèrent les bords du lave-vaisselle et les abaissèrent. Maintenant ouverte, la machine grinça et cracha encore plus de mousse dans un rythme rapide. Alfred leva une main, pressant d'un doigt le bouton arrêt.

Le lave-vaisselle cracha un ultime jet de bulle et se calma. Alfred soupira de soulagement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Alfred se tourna, ses lunettes de travers et en sueur, pour voir Matthew bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. "Qu'as-tu fais?"

"Bien, hum, tu vois…l'araignée avait la rage?" Matthew lui lança un regard furieux, complètement incrédule. Le blond plus vieux se frotta la nuque. "…en fait, hum, je suppose que je ne savais pas quelle dose de savon il fallait mettre et…ouais."

Matthew hocha la tête, puis quitta la pièce pour seulement réapparaître un instant plus tard avec un balai à frange. Il le donna à Alfred. "Nettoie-le."

Alfred lui donna un regard aigre avant d'attraper le balai et de commencer à essuyer de désordre.


	7. Café

Yo~ Aujourd'hui...est...un triste jour...en effet, aujourd'hui...29 avril 2013...je suis entrée dans...la dernière ligne droite avant le bac...aussi mes frères...mes sœurs...s'il vous plait...une minute de silence...

...

...

...

...

Merci...Et bonne lecture...

* * *

Plus tôt dans la semaine, Alfred et Ivan s'étaient mis d'accord pour commencer à faire connaissance autour d'une tasse de café. Ivan trouvait que c'était vraiment cliché. Alfred lui dit que si ça avait marché assez longtemps pour devenir un cliché, ça marcherai clairement pour eux. Le sourire d'Alfred après cela gagna seulement un soupir et un roulement d'yeux.

Mais, en dépit des pensées de désaccord du russe, Alfred trouva l'homme aux cheveux argent déjà assit à une petite table appuyée contre le mur des fenêtres du petit café. Derrière, la lumière du soleil du matin coulait dans le verre, donnant aux cheveux une couleur blanche.

Il y avait une sonnette quand Alfred ouvrit la porte, faisant sonner une cloche. Un homme au comptoir leva les yeux avant de retourner au compte de son argent dans la caisse enregistreuse.

Alfred s'assit à la table. Ivan l'accueilli sans plus qu'un coup d'œil dans la direction du blond avant de revenir au livre sur la table. Alfred se concentra alors sur l'observation des spirales paresseuses de la vapeur de la tasse à demi vide.

Ivan ferma le livre une minute plus tard et prit son café. "Bonjour Jones." Accueilli-t-il après avoir prit une gorgée.

Alfred sourit à lui-même. Au moins il savait une chose de ce mec. Il aimait lire. Bien que les livres soient tous en russe et avaient probablement un paquet de mots sophistiqués sur le pourquoi du comment les américains étaient stupides, parce que tous les russes détestaient les américains. Ou du moins en concluait-il. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Ivan n'avait jamais permis à Alfred d'essayer et trouver les lettres exotiques? En plus, pourquoi liriez-vous un livre dans une autre langue à moins que vous ne désiriez que personne d'autre ne le lise? Attendez oh. Il savait quelque chose! Ivan était prêt quand Ivan était prêt.

Et Alfred supposait qu'Ivan était prêt à parler maintenant et la confusion et l'agacement couvrait ses traits quand il s'assit là, les doigts juste posés sur la hanse de la tasse.

"Jones, je croyais que nous avions accepté de nous rencontrer ici pour parler, par pour nous regarder comme des animaux de zoo."

"De part ta taille, tu pourrais avoir juste échappé à l'exposition des rhinos."

"Excuse-moi?"

Quelque chose de sombre brilla dans ses iris violets et Alfred frissonna. "Ça ne fait rien." La lueur froide dans ses yeux quand Ivan lui donna un accord très sarcastique fit frissonner sa peau et il tripota sa cuillère en essayant d'échapper à ce regard. "Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller me rechercher un café. Je serais juste derrière."

C'est un énorme poids qui quitta sa poitrine quand il quitta la table. Alfred se débarrassa de ce sentiment quand il arriva au comptoir, demandant un simple café noir.

"Hey, j'ai réalisé quelque chose." Dit Alfred quand il revint à la table. Ivan lui jeta un coup d'oeil en versant du sucre dans sa propre tasse. "Tu continues de m'appeler Jones."

"C'est ton nom, da?"

"Bien, ouais." Il fit une moue. "Mais mon nom de famille. Alfred est tellement plus calme que Jones."

"Jones, je ne sais pas-"

Alfred agita un doigt devant le visage de l'autre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. "Appelle-moi Alfred."

"Jones. Je-" Ivan grogna quand Alfred l'interrompit de nouveau.

"Tu dois dire Alfred!"

"Je n'ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux que toi auparavant." Le blond le regarda avec incrédulité. Ivan roula les yeux. "Tu arrêtes avec ça, Alfred?"

"Là, tu y arrive Braginsky!"

Ivan s'étouffa avec son café et regarda Alfred incrédule. Le plus jeune avalant le rire qui remontait dans sa gorge.

"Tu as l'insolence de me forcer à t'appeler Alfred, ce que je ne veux toujours pas faire avant de te connaître mieux, mais en plus tu continues d'utiliser mon nom de famille? Je savais que j'aurais dû t'ignorer." Marmonna-t-il.

"Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer, Braginsky."

"Ivan."

"Ça à l'air d'un nom de fille. Braginsky c'est mieux."

"C'est un joli nom. Un nom russe."

"Vous les russes êtes bizarre."

"Et vous, les américains sont des cochons qui ne savent jamais quand fermer leur bouche infestés de sucre."

Alfred cligna les yeux, mais balaya le commentaire avec un sourire. "Quoi que tu dises, Ivan."


	8. Légende

Yo~ Je n'ai rien à raconter aujourd'hui donc je passerai! Je remercie Miss Cactus pour sa review, oui, Alfred est terriblement suicidaire, y en a encore la preuve ici!

Aujourd'hui, des rumeurs, des rumeurs, des rumeurs et...des rumeurs! ^^

* * *

Les gens disent toujours que les nouvelles voyagent vite. Il semble aussi que les nouvelles voyagent toujours encore plus vite dans les écoles. Une personne entends par hasard quelque chose et le dis à un ami. Évidement, ils ont plus d'un ami, peut-être même un ami de secours. Et ils expliquaient la même chose à chacun d'entre eux.

Et tous ces amis ont leurs propres amis et amis de secours, et ces mêmes amis ont aussi leurs propres amis. Ils se rencontrent en classe, dans le réfectoire et dans les couloirs à chaque seconde de chaque jour. D'autres personnes sont dans les classes, les couloirs, et au moins une entendra par hasard un ou deux mots clefs parce qu'elle passe à ce moment-là et tout recommence à nouveau.

Selon le type de nouvelle, si c'est 'Jane XXX est tombée enceinte de John XXX' ou 'Johnny XXX c'est cassé la jambe. Au football? Non, il s'est battus', cela peut prendre des heures, voire même des jours, avant que l'école ne le sache.

Quant à Alfred et à Ivan, ils étaient une sorte d'étudiants phares. Tout le corps étudiant en parla pendant une journée.

Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait supposé que leur amitié aurait provoqué une telle agitation. Chacun s'arrêta dans le couloir pour se retourner et regarder les autres, ouvrirent leur casier, jetèrent un coup d'œil à leurs sms. La classe se calma au moment où l'un d'entre eux entra et les commérages reprirent de plus belle quand ils furent repartis.

Si quelqu'un concerné par les nouvelles avaient un grand ami ou même un bon ami, ce grand ami répandrait une nouvelle rumeur pour distraire de la nouvelle. Un bon ami essaierai de répandre la bonne version de l'histoire et ferait tout son possible pour faire étouffer la vieille, effrayante. S'il était juste un ami, cet ami dirait des nouvelles à quelqu'un.

Ivan avait seulement un ami et n'osait pas le qualifier de grand ou même on ami. Et Alfred avait aussi ignorant qu'au début et regardait fixement le russe. Mais Alfred avait une poignée ou au moins deux amis qui faisait plus ou moins avec son attitude folle.

* * *

Alfred ferma son casier après avoir attrapé son sac et avoir mit son lourd manuel scolaire à l'intérieur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent fortement quand il capta le chuchotement de son nom suivit de celui d'Ivan puis un ensemble de petits rires. Il secoua la tête et se retourna, prêt à se diriger vers la cafétéria, seulement, il jappa de surprise quand il se trouva face à face avec un anglais au visage rouge.

"Dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré?" demanda Arthur.

"Oh, je sais que tu es détraqué le mardi maintenant que la fête est finie, mais bonjour à toi aussi."

"N'essaye pas de changer de sujet!" Il craqua soudainement.

"Calme! Je n'essayais pas." Alfred leva les mains face au froncement des sourcils et les yeux vert froid de son ami. "Hmm, que crois-tu que j'ai fait?"

"Tu as flâné avec ce mec Braginsky."

"Bien, ouais. Il est dans ma classe de physique. Et Mattie est amie avec ce gars." Il fronça les sourcils quand l'expression sévère d'Arthur restait sur son visage. "Attends. Tu crois pas que…attends." Son esprit revint aux rires du groupe de filles. "Tu crois que je sors avec Ivan?"

Le visage d'Arthur rougit et il commença à se tordre les mains. "Après avoir entendu ce que les autres disaient de vous deux, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion."

"C'est pour ça que tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement." S'écria-t-il.

L'anglais hocha la tête. "Je suppose que l'histoire a dérapée."

Alfred hésita. "Quelle histoire?"

"Francis vous a vu au café l'autre jour."

"Et c'est ce qu'il a dit à tout le monde?"

"Le connaissant, il probablement ajouté quelques éléments…"

"Ce mec, quel con. Non. Moi et Braginsky sommes juste amis."

Arthur hocha la tête, son expression toujours troublée et se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Je préfère te croire plutôt que cette grenouille perverse l'autre jour. J'étais juste inquiet."

"De quoi? Des rumeurs?"

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. "Sérieusement, tu ne sais pas?"

"Je sais pas quoi?"

"Ivan a…une sœur. Bien, deux sœurs, mais la plus jeune est légendaire."

Alfred avait l'impression de s'être prit un seau d'eau glacée. "N-non. Ivan ne l'a jamais mentionné avec moi. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

"On dit qu'elle est obsédée par lui. Obsédée de façon romantique."

"Alors, euh, elle veut…heu, genre…se marier avec lui?" Arthur hocha la tête et Alfred frissonna. "C'est dégoûtant."

L'anglais exprima son accord. "Beaucoup d'étudiants aiment dire qu'elle a tué sa dernière petite amie, bien qu'on ne puisse pas en être sûre, depuis, eh bien, personne ne l'a vu." Alfred pâli. "Personnellement je ne le crois, mais je crois qu'elle est folle. Il y a assez d'histoires se promenant pour en conclure ça."

"Tu crois que…"

"Qu'elle essaie quelque chose contre toi? Sans aucun doute. Elle s'en prend à ceux qui sont près de lui."

Alfred devait s'appuyer contre les casiers pour rester debout, son estomac tombant comme une pierre à ses pieds et ses jambes devenant de la gelée. Il se tourna vers Arthur pour quelques réconforts, mais l'autre s'éloignait déjà, la cloche sonnant le début de l'heure suivante résonna dans le couloir maintenant vide.


	9. Impulsion

Yo~ AUourd'hui encore, une preuve qu'Alfred est DEFINITEVEMENT suicidaire! Natalia fait enfin son apparition (bon, vous aurez pas attendu bien longtemps...). Merci à Miss Cactus pour sa review, voici la rencontre, même si y en aura encore une autre plus tard.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Alfred regarda de chaque côté du couloir avant de marcher vers un coin. Sa tête s'agita précipitamment encore une fois et il serra fortement ses livres contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il courrait à pas précipiter vers le couloir de sa classe suivante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Al?"

Il y a alors deux sortes de réactions ans cette situation. La première est de frapper. La deuxième est de crier comme une fille et de courir. Alfred eut la deuxième.

Il sauta en l'air, criant en même temps avant de se retourner pour faire face à son frère.

Matthew haussa un sourcil. "Al?"

"H-hey! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça!"

"Je n'essayais pas. Et tu es celui qui partait furtivement de l'école."

"Je ne pars pas furtivement! Je me cache."

Matthew le guida vers les couloirs. "Tu te caches de quoi?"

"D'elle."

"Elle? Qui ça?"

Alfred vérifia par-dessus son épaule avant de se pencher vers son frère. "La sœur d'Ivan." Chuchota-t-il.

"La sœur d'- oh! Natalia?"

"C'est son nom?"

"Ouais. Si tu parle de la psychotique."

Alfred hocha la tête, ses mains tremblants. "Mec, tu as entendus ce qu'elle a fait à la petite amie d'Ivan?"

Les yeux de Matthew s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne marque une pause et ne soupire. "Al, Ivan n'a jamais eut de petite amie avant. Natalia a probablement répandu cette rumeur pour que personne ne le touche. Et ce n'est pas juste dégoûtant?"

"Parce qu'elle fait ça aussi avec ses amis?"

"Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a certains jours où Ivan ne veux pas que tu viennes le voir?" Le plus jeune soupira face à l'expression surprise de son frère. "Tu crois qu'Ivan te voudrais autour d'elle?"

"Mec, si elle effraie aussi Ivan, elle doit être terrible."

Matthew frissonna. "Elle l'est."

* * *

"Ivan!" cria Alfred en entrant dans la maison du russe. "Je sais que ce n'est pas un jour où tu as dis que je pouvais venir, mais j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose!"

Alfred leva un sourcil face au vestibule sombre qu'était le cœur de la maison. Il ne pouvait même rien entendre! En marchant un peu dans la maison, il ne vit aucune lumière allumée non plus.

"Ivan?"

Il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit de casse, suivit d'une malédiction. Sa peur reflua quand il entendit une voix familière. Bien qu'elle parle russe.

"Mec, je croyais que tu n'étais pas là." Il rit. "Mais où est-ce que tu-" Ses mots moururent dans un jappement quand une autre voix répondit à Ivan. Une voix de femme.

Alfred n'avait pas le temps de se retourner, sans parler du putain de cri, quand une ombre apparu dans le hall. Il venait d'atteindre la porte quand une main entoura son bras. Il cria.

"Alfred! Pour l'amour du ciel, laisse mes tympans et ferme ta gueule." Grogna Ivan.

"I-Ivan?"

L'homme lui fit baisser les yeux avec son regard sombre. "Que fais-tu ici?"

"J-j-j'ai entendu une hi-histoire et j-je voulais te demander, mais c-c'est pas la p-"

Ivan fit un signe de la main pour le calmer et le tira dans le couloir avec un soupir. "Peu importe. Tu es ici maintenant. Malheureusement. Viens. Tu va pouvoir rencontrer ma sœur."

Les jambes d'Alfred se bloquèrent et il changea de couleur. "Nooooooon!"

Ivan jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Non?"

"Je veux pas mourir!"

"Comment ma sœur pourrait-elle être impliqué dans ta mort? C'est une femme très gentille."

"Ivan? Il y a quelqu'un avec toi?"

"Oui Katyusha."

"Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler d'un ami auparavant! C'est magnifique!" Alfred hurla quand Ivan le poussa dans la cuisine. "Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer."

Le seul son qui sortit de la bouche d'Alfred fut un hoquet de surprise. Où était le visage bizarre? Le couteau ensanglanté? Le furoncle géant que toutes les sorcières ont sur le nez?

Au lieu de ça il y avait une grande femme, aux cheveux courts, qui lui souriait. Sans parler de son énorme poitrine. Elle ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de méchant.

"Katyusha, c'est Alfred. Alfred, c'est ma grande sœur."

"T-tu ne vas pas me tuer?"

"Dieu, non!" Elle rit. "Tu es inquiet à propos de Natalia?"

"Grand frère!"

"Oh, quand on parle du loup." Elle soupira. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ivan, aussi blanc que la peinture des murs de la cuisine.

Alfred avait l'impression que la température de la pièce était tombée de quelques degrés et il frissonna. Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale quand on appela le nom d'Ivan.

"Ivan, pourquoi as-tu invité grande sœur à venir et pas moi? Je t'aime plus qu'elle! Et toi aussi!"

"Oh Dieu", souffla Alfred. "C'est vrai."

"Qu'elle est insensé? Da." Marmonna Ivan.

"J'entends ta voix grand frère!"

Ivan fit une prière en russe et se tourna à temps pour esquiver une étreinte volante de Natalia. Qui ressemblait plutôt à une folle de l'enfer.

Natalia donna un regard furieux glacial à Alfred. "Qui est-ce? Il ne peut pas se mettre contre notre mariage."

"N'importe quoi. Nous ne nous marierons pas."

"Mais nous sommes destinés grand frère!" Ivan se mit hors de portée des doigts griffus de sa main.

"Cette créature…doit représenter quelque chose pour toi si tu ne te maries toujours pas avec moi." Grogna-t-elle en enjambant Alfred. Une perle de sueur roula dans son cou. "Nous irons au restaurant, tu paieras, nous mangerons et parlerons. Et je saurais tout de toi avant que nous partions." Dit-elle au blond en appuyant sur sa poitrine.

Alfred croyait que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine. Ou au moins casser une côte. "Oui! Juste ne me tue pas!"


	10. Temps

Yo~ Comme pour Family Relations, un nouveau chapitre après une très longue absence. Ici, le "rendez-vous" entre Alfred et Natalia annoncé dans le chapitre précédent. Alfred va-t-il s'en sortir indemne? A voir...

* * *

Les yeux d'Alfred voyageaient du visage de Natalia au couteau planté dans son steak. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient froids et le regardaient avec l'amusement sombre d'un lion regardant sa proie. Sa bouche était figée dans une mine renfrognée. Les yeux d'Alfred revinrent au couteau.

Quand elle parla, il se recula sur sa chaise, retenant un haut-le-cœur. Au lieu de cela, il grimaça. Il frissonna et força son regard à rester sur l'ustensile pointu.

"Hmm…Alors?"

Il regretta quand il vit son bras tremblé près du couteau et ses mains se serrer sur le bord de la table pour s'empêcher de le prendre.

"Comment as-tu rencontrer grand frère?"

"Hmm…M-Mattie- J-je veux dire mon f-frère- i-il est un ami d'Ivan…"

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il se demanda ce que Matthew savait d'elle. "Je connais Matthew." Maintenant il se demandait _ce qu'elle_ savait de lui.

Il déglutit. "E-et nous nous h-heurté devant un magasin…i-il est assit derrière m-moi en physique…"

"Et tu as juste commencé à lui parler un jour?"

Il hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil en haut, se demandant si le restaurant avait allumé le ventilateur.

"Juste subitement?"

Il vérifia le temps sur l'horloge accroché au mur derrière la femme psychotique. Son cœur s'arrêta. Avaient-ils passés seulement dix minutes ici depuis son arrivée? Alfred obligea à contre cœur son regard à revenir sur Natalia et il hocha à nouveau la tête.

La nourriture arriva alors et Alfred eut l'impression que le soulagement l'envahissait. Il se sentit immédiatement plus confortable en regardant fixement le hamburger et les frites plutôt que le visage froid comme une pierre devant lui.

Il était à la moitié de son repas quand il sentit une sensation de brûlure sur son front. Il déglutit et s'empêcha d'hyper ventiler tandis qu'il levait lentement les yeux.

Alfred jappa et se recula sur son siège, basculant presque, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard froid indigo qui le fixait.

_M'a-t-elle regardé tout ce temps? Oh Dieu je débloque ou elle a-_ Il aperçu le couteau maintenant dans sa main. _OhMonDieu je vais mourir._ Il se débattit pour reprendre une inspiration.

Natalia ne sembla pas remarquer la panique d'Alfred quand elle prit calmement un morceau de son steak. Elle remit son argenterie sur la table.

"Je le dirai aussi simplement que je peux, donc ton minuscule cerveau devrait comprendre."

_Quelqu'un sauvez-moi s'il vous plait!_

"J'aime beaucoup mon frère."

_Je traiterai mieux Mattie; j'arrêterai même de faire semblant de pas le remarquer quand il commence à devenir ennuyant. Je vais…bien, je ne ferais pas un régime mais je prendrai de la soude de régime. Je travaillerai plus dur à l'école. Vous entendez Dieu? Sauvez-moi maintenant!_

"Je m'assurerai personnellement que rien ne lui arrive."

_Parfait. Tuez-moi. Vous ne devez même pas me sauver._

"Tu as entendu la rumeur de sa petite amie morte?" Alfred frissonna et Natalia sourit. Il avait la chaire de poule. "Donc tu as compris? Bien. Garde-le en tête."

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge. Une demi-heure. Encore combien de temps devrait-il continuer?

Le serveur arriva et Natalia demanda le dessert. Elle se retourna vers Alfred quand il partit avec la commande et continua avec sa première déclamation extravagante, mais les mots se perdaient en lui. Alfred était dans son propre monde, là où il était n'importe où, mais pas à cette table.


	11. Ange

Yo~ Aujourd'hui, suite et fin du rendez-vous entre Alfred et Natalia. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Alfred jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Natalia grogna et ses yeux revinrent sur son visage. Il déglutit.

Ils ne dirent rien, se regardant juste; Natalia lançait des poignards avec son regard glacial, ferme, et Alfred se tortillait sous son poids, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la regarder. Ou au moins pas la regarder directement dans les yeux. Il avait peur de l'enfer congelé promis par eux.

Il se décida à regarder fixement son nez.

Ils avaient mangés leur dessert, les assiettes abandonnées devant eux, propre de gâteau et de glace, avec l'argenterie posée en tas sur la céramique. La note avait été payée et les deux étaient toujours assis.

Les yeux d'Alfred glissèrent lentement vers l'horloge à nouveau. Ils suivirent le chemin atrocement lent des aiguilles tandis qu'elles faisaient le tour du cadrant. Son visage se décomposa. Une minute.

Une minute et demie.

Deux minutes.

Deux et demi-

Il s'arrêta quand une douleur éclata dans son tibia. Il grimaça à cause du coup de pied de Natalia et il ramena ses yeux sur son nez.

_Tu ne me sauveras. Tu ne me tueras pas. Y a quelqu'un?_

Alfred voulu demander pourquoi il était toujours là; tout était fini: le repas, le dessert, la conversation (ou plutôt l'interrogatoire). Mais il estima qu'il serait écorché vif s'il s'exprimait.

_Je vous ai promis plus de travail, plus d'attention pour Matthew, ma vie. C'est assez pour ce que je vous demande pour moi!_

Le regard bleu foncé de Natalia vacilla durant une seconde, son regard dur passant du visage d'Alfred à derrière lui. Le furieux regard glacial fondit durant un instant avant de se geler à nouveau. Alfred le remarqua et frissonna, ne voulant même pas penser à ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué ce changement.

"Vous êtes toujours ici vous deux?"

Le ton doux, gentil, calma la peur d'Alfred, faisant fondre la peur glacée que Natalia avait provoquée dans son cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Katyusha et fit même un petit sourire.

"Ivan était- Bien, j'étais inquiète pour vous deux." Ses yeux glissèrent vers Alfred. "Ca fait plus d'une heure. Je suis venu pour m'assurer que Natalia ne t'avais pas poignardée avec une fourchette et t'avais lancée par la porte de derrière."

Elle gloussa et Alfred pâli. Natalia fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa fourchette. L'hilarité de Katyusha finit brusquement.

"Je quittais juste la maison d'Ivan et je me demandais si tu aurais besoin que je te ramènes à la maison Alfred."

Sa mâchoire tomba. _C'était un signe évident. Dieu. Puisque vous êtes clément avec moi, je vais faire tous ce que je vous ai promis._

"Alf-"

_"Oui!"_ Le son qui sortit de la bouche de Natalia, bas et rauque, gela directement son cœur de peur. "J-je veux dire, c-ça serait agréable, merci Katyusha."

Elle sourit. "Bien alors, allons-y, okay?" Elle attendit Alfred qui –lentement- se leva de sa chaise, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. "J'espère que tu t'es amusé, Natalia. Je viendrais te voir quand tu iras chez Ivan." Quelque chose de sombre luisit dans ses yeux quand elle sourit à sa petite sœur.

Natalia répondit par un grondement.

"Tu es mon héros bordel." Chuchota Alfred quand ils passèrent les portes. "Non, encore mieux qu'un héros. Un ange!"

"Oh, je n'irais pas aussi loin." Sourit-elle. "Natalia est juste froide…beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas rester près d'elle longtemps. Tu es resté plus longtemps que les autres."

"Et elle ne m'a pas jeté dehors." Marmonna Alfred.

"Oh, elle ne les jettes pas dehors." Il haussa un sourcil. "Normalement, elle les étrangle. Ou les poignarde. Elle doit t'aimer."

Alfred s'arrêta net sur le trottoir.

"Passe une bonne nuit Alfred." Dit Katyusha tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin vers la maison.


End file.
